


Reunited and it feels so good

by Ambear9



Category: Heath hussar/zane hijazi - Fandom, Zeath, heath hussar - Fandom, vlog squad, zane and heath, zane hijazi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Heath returns from a long TFIL trip but Zane is gone when he comes home, but when he returns they are both very happy to see each other.





	Reunited and it feels so good

It was Saturday and Heath was finally home after 15 days traveling around with Elton, Sam, and Colby for TFIL. It was one of the most amazing experiences of his life he just wished Zane went with them. They hadn't spent that much time apart since the day they became friends.  
He was so excited to get home and see Zane, but a few days earlier Zane had sent him a text saying he and the guys were going out of town for the live Views podcast, and he wouldn't be home until Tuesday.  
Heath spent the next 2 days trying to keep himself busy, he cleaned the entire apartment, went to the gym, had lunch with Kam and Meghan, cleaned his Jeep and Zane's G Wagon inside and out. He was doing anything and everything he could to keep his mind busy.  
It was finally Tuesday and Heath had been tossing and turning all night so when he looked at his phone for the millionth time and saw it was 7am he decided to end the torture and get up. He went to make breakfast but realized it was empty. So he texted Dommy D hoping he would be up and want to grab breakfast.  
He made some coffee and sat on the balcony so he could enjoy the cool morning air that he usually never wakes up in time to enjoy. He finished his coffee and still hadn't heard from Dom so he got in the shower and got ready. Just as he was about to walk out he got a text from Dommy

D: Sure dude, Eggslut in 15mins?  
H: See you there  
They were almost done with breakfast when Heath's phone went off, he had done well not checking it the entire time but it was driving him nuts so he checked it just in case

Z: BB I'll be home in about 2 hours!!!  
H: BAAAABY!!!!! need me to pick you up?  
Z: David already has something set up to get us all home  
H: ok BB see you soon  
"Damn Heath who is that message from? I don't think I have ever seen you smile like that!" Dom asked  
"Uhh it's just Zane, and I am just excited to see him, it's been a long few weeks" Heath blushed  
After breakfast, Heath decided to go to the grocery store so he could make Zane all his favorite things for dinner. Once he got home and put the groceries away it had been over 2 hours since he got the text from Zane. He was so nervous he started pacing between the living room and kitchen thinking about everything he wanted to say to Zane and freaking out not knowing how Zane would react. Heath had no idea how long he had been pacing when he heard keys jingle at the front door. He ran over to the couch and pulled out his phone trying to act like he wasn't just pacing around waiting.  
"BAAAAAABBBBYYYY" Zane yelled as he burst in the door "IM HOME BITCH"  
"O MY GOD MY BABY IS HOME" Heath ran into Zane's open arms  
Heath wrapped his arms around Zane and buried his face into the crook of his neck. "Baby you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!"  
"A hug?" Zane asked  
Heath kept his arms around Zane but moved so he was face to face with him "To be in your arms, to see your smile, to hear your voice, to smell your cologne, all of it"  
Zane looked at him slightly confused  
"Uhh I missed you too Heath, How was the..."  
Heath let go of all his fears and kissed Zane before he could finish his sentence.  
Zane pulled away in shock  
"Zane, fuck, I'm so sorry, I just, you know what never mind" Heath started to walk away and go hide in his room for the rest of his life.  
Zane grabbed his arm bringing him back into a kiss. "Sorry I was just shocked, doesn't mean I wanted it to stop"  
Zane lead Heath over to the couch, sitting down pulling Heath into his lap.  
"I've missed you so much baby, let's never spend that much time apart ever again" Zane smiled  
"Agreed" Heath said before kissing Zane  
As they began exploring each other's mouth with their tongues Zane ran his hands under Heath's shirt lightly dragging his nails up and down his back. Heath pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. Zane wasted no time getting his mouth on one of Heath's pierced nipple. Heath tugged at Zane's hair as he let out a moan.  
Zane kissed his way up to Heath's neck, leaving a nice mark before pulling off his own shirt.  
Heath ran his hands up Zane's chest "Damn baby, you sexy"  
"Whatever" Zane said pulling Heath back into their kiss


End file.
